Snowstorm Tales
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: There is a snowstorm and the detectives have to stay at the precinct so the families have been brought in for the evening to be kept safe. While they are there secrets are told, confidences are made and the ladies find out things about the guys they never knew.
1. Girl Talk

**Title: Snowstorm Tails**

Summary: A snowstorm has hit and family members are being brought into the 12th if the employees have to stay at work overnight. Kate, Jenny and Lanie have a heart to heart in maybe not the best place to have one because certain men can hear their discussion. Will this discussion cause friction within the couples? This takes place Season 6 no post episode. Jenny is still pregnant. Part of this is my own make believe because I do like to mess with my characters in my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters but I do like to mess with them in my fiction on occasion

**Chapter One: Girl Talk**

Captain Gates stepped out of her office and over to where her team was sitting. "No one leaves the storm is moving in faster than we thought so everyone will be staying here all night. Now Detective Ryan a squad car has already picked up your wife and is on route with her, Dr. Parish is on her way here also. Now Mr. Castle do you need us to pick up your mother, daughter and her boyfriend?"

He looked up at Gates because yes his dream is to have Pi there all night. "Oh no thank you sir, they are in the Hamptons for the next month at our home there so the staff there will be with them. But thank you anyway." She smiled and walked off.

Then she turned back around and came back. "Beckett about your father, we can go pick him up if you want we have squad cars still out."

Kate looked at Castle and hesitated and then he nodded. "Sir my dad is at the Hamptons with Castle's family, Alexis likes to have both of her grandparents around with us engaged she has gotten rather close to my dad lately."

Gates smiled then pulled a chair over and sat down. "So any reason why the two of you didn't go with them?"

Kate smiled. "I can think of many reasons why we didn't go, they are all there so it makes here quiet plus an actress, a young lady, a hippy fruitarian and a lawyer there was no way we were going with that mess."

Gates nodded. "So you send the family to the Hamptons for a month and act like you are being all nice but instead you are giving yourselves some quiet time?"

Castle laughed. "Looks like Karma is biting us in the ass right now isn't it?"

Gates laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself Mr. Castle." She looked at Kate. "So I'm curious Detective Beckett how long had you been shadowed by Mr. Castle before you met his family?"

"Oh I met his mother and daughter at the book signing when I first went to ask him about the original murder when someone was copying the murders in his books. Then I had to ask him about something on our 5th case together so I stopped by his loft so I saw them then. Then a case or two later we went undercover and I picked him up and his mother loaned me a necklace so I saw them that night and then the next morning when I dropped her necklace off I had breakfast with them."

Gates nodded. "So basically since the day you met you've pretty much been not only friends with Mr. Castle but his family as well?"

"Well yes sir, I guess we have been I mean Alexis' mother lives in California so she has come to me for female advice but I have been her dad's partner for many years so it is logical that she would turn to me."

Gates nodded. "Well the families will be here soon and we'll have blankets, sleeping bags, mattresses and we are going to try to make everyone comfortable for the evening. We'll have dinner and snacks brought in and thanks to Mr. Castle we have plenty of coffee so everyone just hangout make yourselves comfortable." She got up and went to her office.

Lanie and Jenny got off the elevator together and came right over to the group. Lanie looked at Kate and smiled. "The three of us need some girl talk and to catch up plus Jenny being pregnant needs to sit down, so guys you are not invited because we are going to talk about you."

Kate leaned over and kissed Rick. "I love you babe and yes before I go to sleep I'll be with you." He smiled as she walked off to join the others. Lanie and Jenny had hugged and kissed their significant others as well then hurried off toward the break room.

Esposito walked over and leaned in. "Are we going to let them just sit and talk about us and not go listen?"

Ryan looked at him and answered for him and Castle. "Oh hell no but we have to hide, like at the side wall around the corner from them." So they waited until the women were settled with drinks then they sat down on the floor on the opposite wall from the women but they could hear them."

Lanie smiled. "Okay Kate I have a question for you, for years all we heard is how Castle acting like a 9 year old a sugar rush drives you nuts and now you are head over heels for the man, what changed?"

Kate smiled. "I don't know if I can explain it that easy, love is hard to explain I mean I love him so much and beyond reason but I've loved him since I was 19 years old. I've never hated him, I was hurt when I first met him and he wasn't what I thought because I had this image worked up in my mind he was my perfect man. I waited in line for an hour one time just to get a book signed after my mother's murder, reading his books saved my life and oh I wanted him not just his books and his words but the man. Then I met the playboy and it ruined it for me but I never hated him because he was my friend and he would do anything for me and through it all I still loved him."

Jenny spoke up. "But both of you have dated other people."

Kate laughed "I had distractions but I never had anything I would say was serious I was still in love with Rick and then during my suspension we had sex, correction we made love. That man is gifted and let me tell you everything on that man is proportionate to size and I am one lucky girl." The men heard a giggle then she spoke again. "He brings me coffee in bed after a night of such gifted lovemaking there is no one that can top Rick ever. He has made me cry many times just because he is so tender and sweet. Now it's time to talk about someone else."

Lanie laughed. "No ma'am girlfriend we have more questions for you. I have one important one, do you guys have sex anywhere except the bed?"

Kate laughed. Oh man yes we have in the loft we have had sex in the shower, the bathtub, bathroom vanity, against the wall in the bathroom, against the door in the bedroom, couch in his office, desk chair in his office, desk in his office, floor in the office, kitchen floor, counter, dining room chair, table, living room couch, floor, stairs, guest bedroom, and against the front door because one day we got home and I just couldn't wait." She took a drink then continued. "My apartment in DC bathroom, kitchen table, kitchen floor, living room chair, and bed. My apartment here just about every surface that is possible including the bar stool in the kitchen. What can I say the man is gifted and I have a hard time keeping my hands off of him? I mean how does she expect us to stay here tonight and not have sex?"

Jenny looked at Kate and laughed. "Oh Kate I know what you mean, pregnant women want it all the time so honey when you finally get pregnant you're going to end up killing him if you have sex all the time now. I mean Kevin comes home and I'm ready, one day I was waiting in bed naked and it was like clothes off now and get over here. I believe we have covered every surface in our house, you may not realize it but that guy is oh so good in bed or anywhere else."

Kate looked over at Jenny. "Has he ever made you cry?"

"Oh yes Kate, I know exactly what you mean it's like you're right there ready to explode and he says he loves you and it's the way he says it and you just dissolve in tears then you feel like an idiot."

Kate laughed. "Oh I know, one time he had me right on the edge and he looked at me and told me he loved me so much that I was his life and I just started crying and screaming his name at the same time. He held me until I stopped crying then he made love to me but it wasn't rushed or anything. I mean I could never give that up, I now realize I wouldn't be able to live without him ever."

Jenny nodded. "That's how I am about Kevin and it's not just the sex it's everything I mean he's my life." She looked at Lanie. "Now it's your time to share Lanie."

"I don't know if I should share anything about Javi since Kate works with him."

Kate looked over at her. "Because you don't work with me and Rick, I've just laid out our sex life for you."

Jenny smiled. "And you both work with Kevin and I did everything except tell you about what he's packing, not that I won't eventually."

Lanie laughed. "Well let me tell you he's very sweet and loving but when that man gets going he can make me scream and beg in the same breathe."

Kate looked at her and smiled. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes Kate, you know I do."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad, it's like it completes our family you know? I mean I think I've always kind of known that I would end up with Rick even early on when I tried to fight it."

Jenny smiled. "You guys always made me feel like I was one of you after I started dating Kevin, it was so great to have new friends just because I met my boyfriend's co-workers."

Lanie laughed. "Hey we're a family Jenny that's what we are but it wouldn't have been so great if Kate or Castle would have ended up with anyone else. But I agree with Kate, I think everyone knew they would end up together there was always some love there."

Jenny nodded. "I could see it when I first met you guys and then at the wedding, I mean he held you and danced with you it was so sweet."

Kate smiled. "When Ryan first said he put down a plus one I was so hurt we were sitting in here in the break room and I was ready to run out crying, I mean it broke my heart."

Lanie nodded. "That was when Javi and I were broken up for a while but it didn't last forever and we learned the error of our ways."

Kate laughed. "Oh be honest you missed the awesome sex."

Jenny covered her mouth and looked over at Lanie. "Is she serious?"

Lanie shrugged. "Well in a way I mean I love Javi but that man can rock my world. Ladies we are very lucky although I have to say I've never cried."

Jenny looked at Lanie. "I've only done that once so it's not a big deal, I mean us talking about it wasn't something that we mean happens all the time right Kate?"

Kate shook her head. "I have to disagree Rick brings me to tears at least once a week, I mean we have our regular lovemaking many time a week but at least one time a week we have these tender moments. He'll hold me and tell me he loves me while he brings me very close to climax and then I just go into tears as I shatter. Oh he's good, I mean really good. After this then well make very slow sweet love and then go to sleep with him holding me."

Jenny wiped her eyes. "Oh Kate that's beautiful no wonder you're marrying him."

"I'm marrying him because I've been in love with Richard Castle since I was 19 years old, he saved my life but it took years for us to mature to find that mature kind of love that we needed to find. If we would have slept together before we did it wouldn't have worked out so I'm glad we didn't although I was so tempted many times. If I would have known what he was packing in those pants I might have caved so it's a good thing I didn't know."

Lanie sighed. "But it would have been for the wrong reason just like me and Javi the first time?"

Kate smiled. "Exactly because if we would have had sex back then that's what it would have been just sex because I had a crush on Richard Castle."

Lanie smiled. "Well let me tell you about having sex with a guy that has the lower body strength like Javi, we can go standing up and he can hold me up and he's like the energizer bunny."

All three women started laughing but looked up when Captain Gates entered the break room. "Ladies so where are your men?"

Lanie looked up and smiled. "Oh I don't know probably somewhere comparing notes on us."

She looked over at them as she went to exit after getting a drink. "Because that's exactly what the three of you are doing?"

Kate looked up and smiled. "Yes sir that's exactly what we're doing."

"Well dinner will be here in about 20 minutes so we all need to get ready to eat soon so if you're going to eat with your men you might need to find them."

Lanie smiled. "Okay thank you sir."

They waited until she left and then Jenny looked at Kate. "So how do you feel about having children Kate?"

"Oh I want to get married and have a baby, this little person that's part me and part Rick I mean how perfect is that? Making a little person out of our love, that is the one way to show everyone our love. I want to marry Rick it's not me putting off setting a date, it's him so I think he's skittish because of his divorces and he's afraid we'll fail. That is my biggest fear that he's running scared and we'll just be engaged forever but I'm willing to have a baby while were engaged. I would rather get married then have a baby but if he's never ready to get married I'm not going to just be engaged forever and not ever having a baby. Can we just not talk about this? I need to go to the ladies room."

Ten minutes later the guys were setting up dinner at their shared desks, they saw Lanie and Jenny come out of the break room but no Kate. Castle looked at them and frowned. "Where's Kate?"

"We were talking and I guess we hit upon a touchy subject and now she's in the ladies room, we'll go pull her out."

Castle stopped Lanie with a hand on her arm. "Just a second Lanie, if I give you a note will you give it to Kate but please don't read it."

"Sure Castle just hurry I'm starving plus I'm a bit worried about my girl." So he wrote a quick note and gave it to Lanie.

Lanie and Jenny walked in the door and over to Kate who was wiping her eyes. Jenny hugged her. "I'm sorry, I guess that was a bad subject for you."

"I just don't like doubting Rick, you know?"

Jenny nodded. "Oh I know what you mean, I had to find out I was pregnant while Kevin was undercover and that was something I didn't know anything about. But Rick loves you so much so don't doubt him."

Lanie handed the paper to her. "He's worried about you so he sent a note."

_Kate,_

_Meet me in storage room B now we need to talk._

_Always,_

_Rick_

Kate folded up the paper and headed for the door. "You guys haven't seen us and maybe we had to go to another floor for some supplies or something?"

Kate walked into storage room B and when she entered she walked in and after she got inside she heard someone behind her and the door locked, then she felt lips on her lips so she whispered. "Rick."

"I know this has to be fast baby but I want you so much, I love you Kate never doubt how much I'll love you forever." When he got those words out she started to undo his belt and pants as he worked on her pants. They got the necessary clothes off and then after he made sure she was ready he held her against the wall and entered her quickly but then he slowed down.

"Come on Rick move, we have to make this fast although I wish we were in our bed at home so we could take our time and I could love you all over."

"Oh me too baby but I just needed to be with you now and show you right now that you are my forever." He kissed her again. "I love you baby." He pushed into her a few more times and then they came together with her saying his name and wanting to scream but instead he silenced her with a kiss taking her screams in his own mouth.

He pulled out of her and they fixed their clothes but just before they left the storage room he pulled her against him. "I love you so much Kate" The guys and I were talking and we're thinking after Jenny has the baby would be a good time to plan our wedding because we want to make sure that she can come."

Kate smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Rick."

"I love you Kate."

**TBC**

Review…. Next the guys chat… wonder what they'll talk about?


	2. Guys Talk Too

**Title: Snowstorm Tales**

Summary: A snowstorm has hit and family members are being brought into the 12th if the employees have to stay at work overnight. Kate, Jenny and Lanie have a heart to heart in maybe not the best place to have one because certain men can hear their discussion. Will this discussion cause friction within the couples? This takes place Season 6 no post episode. Jenny is still pregnant. Part of this is my own make believe because I do like to mess with my characters in my mind. Last chapter!

A/N: Out of character and I know guys don't "share" but in my story these guys do

Disclaimer: Are they married? NO… then I guess I don't own them.

**Chapter Two: Guys Talk Too**

The team along with Lanie and Jenny were sitting at the desks eating, when Rick and Kate came in the others looked at them but never said a word. Rick sat down at her desk and pulled her down on his lap, she didn't even bother to get up while eating. Then they all sat around talking, a few others joined them Karpowski and a couple from her team came over plus LT and his wife. LT looked over at them and smiled. "So Castle, when are you going to finally settle down and marry Detective Beckett?"

He nodded over toward Jenny. "Talk to the little one, we want Jenny and Ryan in the wedding so we'll set a date after the baby is born. I do know that I'm ready to marry her so we can start on our family."

Kate looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure your mother and my father will be thrilled about that one."

Esposito stood up. "I don't know about you guys but I need a cup of coffee, I'm headed to the break room if anyone wants to join me."

Lanie stood up. "Ladies we need to set up where we are sleeping, so pick an area."

Kate looked at Lanie and smiled. "Interrogation and we cover the window, it's creepy knowing that people can watch me sleep. I mean it's creepy enough that Castle does it all the time at home."

He lifted her off his lap and stood up. "Thank you Kate, and with that I'll join Sito for coffee. You coming Ryan?"

Ryan looked over at Jenny. "Do you need help setting up the air mattress or anything?"

"The ladies can help me, you go with the guys." He kissed her and walked off.

Jenny, Lanie and Kate went to the conference room and got what they needed then headed to interrogation to set up. After setting up they went back to the conference room seeing that the guys were in the break room, they wanted to eavesdrop. Lanie smiled. "You can hear them from right here."

Kate smiled at her. "Yes I can but I know Castle and he's not going to sit and talk like we do."

Jenny laughed. "Well Ryan will talk and too much, especially to those guys. He'll tell Rick and Javi more than he'll tell his own family."

Back in the break room Ryan looked over at Castle. "So Beckett seemed okay when you guys came back from where ever it was that you went."

Castle smiled. "We had to talk, I believe she thinks I'm not setting a date simply because I've been married before. You know burned twice so I have cold feet?"

Esposito looked at him. "That's not the case is it?"

He shook his head. "Oh hell no, I would marry her tomorrow but then Jenny would end up in the hospital. I wasn't lying when I said that's what I'm waiting for, it's not a wedding without the whole family there. I've waited too long, I want it perfect."

Ryan nodded. "Well you could just send her shopping or something."

Castle laughed and he laughed hard. "This is Beckett you're talking about, she can't be bought off like my ex-wives. My money and fame are one thing that kept us apart for so long."

Esposito shook his head. "That's just how she is bro. So what's the first thing you ever bought for her besides coffee?"

"The dress for the charity ball when we went undercover. I got the card and filled it out then I sent mother to shop for the dress with no spending limit. I think that's when mother figured out I had more than just basic feelings for her."

Ryan looked over at him. "So other than that everything is good with you guys?"

"Well not perfect but hey how is your marriage? Anytime a man and woman are living together nothing is perfect."

Esposito looked at him. "Bro where's this coming from? I thought things were great with you and Beckett."

"For the most part and for the other part she just gets mad when I say anything then calls me a girl, I just stopped. If you want to talk about ready for commitment or cold feet you might want to talk to Beckett. She's the one that seems to have a problem letting go of former boyfriends."

Ryan laughed. "Dude, you are so wrong."

"Am I? She's still keeping in touch with two of her ex-boyfriends and if I say anything about it then she tells me to stop being a jealous girl. I've seen her talking to both of them lately, having lunch with one and coffee with the other. I mean if it wasn't for sharing a child with one and working with the other, I would never talk to an ex-wife again. I just wonder if she regrets us sometimes and wishes she was back with one of them."

In the other room Jenny and Lanie are just looking at Kate as tears once again fall down her face and Lanie whispered to her. "Please tell me you didn't and if you did what in the hell are you playing at?"

Ryan nodded. "Yes but you have lunch with your ex-wife."

"Business lunch, like I said if we didn't work together then I wouldn't talk to her ever again. I just wonder sometimes, I mean you know Beckett but I just wish I didn't have to worry. When we get married I want to know she's all in this. That she's not looking for someone to fall back on in case we don't work out."

Esposito shook his head. "No that's not it, maybe she's testing you. I mean how the hell would I know, women are not my strong suit."

Ryan laughed. "We know bro, Lanie will tell everyone that. I'm glad I'm settled down and about to become a dad. I'm nervous though."

Castle laughed. "Oh you're going to be great Ryan, I mean look at me and see how Alexis turned out. Trust me her mother had nothing to do with that, Beckett has been more a part of her life than Meredith." Castle refilled his cup then sat back down. "So this conversation is breaking my mood, let's talk about something else like our trip to the game store next week."

Ryan nodded. "Super excited about that, which will be the day Jenny goes into labor."

Eposito hit him on the shoulder and laughed. "We can go without you bro."

Ryan shook his head. "That's cold bro."

Castle laughed. "Sito's just joking with you, we'll be at the hospital with you. Then when we find out everything is fine we'll run to the game store. I mean we can't miss that." Then he yawned. "I'm going to go lay down, we were up so early this morning getting called out at 4:00."

Ryan smiled. "Go to sleep earlier."

Castle laughed as he stood. "Oh sure, I'll just do that."

_**Interrogation Room**_

Castle walked into the interrogation room, he saw Kate laying down under a blanket but Lanie and Jenny were sitting up talking. Lanie looked up when he walked in. "Hey Castle, she was tired so she wanted to lay down."

He nodded. "She's not the only one, I'm a bit tired myself."

Jenny got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to the door with Lanie. "We're going to find Kevin and Javi then we'll be back."

Castle went over to the air mattress thinking Kate was asleep. He took his shoes and belt off, then took everything out of his pockets putting his stuff in Kate's bag. He pulled the blanket down and saw her laying there with her eyes open and tears on her face. "I'm so sorry Rick, I never meant to hurt you or us."

He laid down and took her in his arms. "Where's this coming from Kate?"

"I heard you talking about me talking to ex-boyfriends and seriously I didn't think it was a big deal but after hearing you I get it. Never again babe, I'm in this all the way and I know we'll work out. I know in my heart we'll work out, we've been working at this too long."

He kissed her. "I love you Kate, seriously I would marry you tomorrow."

"I love you so much Rick, I wish we could make love right now."

"Me too, and we can. They're giving us a few minutes and the light is off no one can see in here."

She smiled. "I need you Rick."

When Lanie, Jenny, Ryan and Esposito entered the interrogation room they saw Castle holding Beckett close and both of them were asleep. She moved in her sleep closer to him, if that were possible. Jenny smiled. "I bet they sleep like that every night."

Lanie nodded. "I hope she talked to him."

Ryan looked at them quickly. "She heard him talking didn't she?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes and it upset her, I mean I don't think she knew he was upset by what she was doing."

Esposito sat down on the mattress that Lanie fixed for them and started taking off his shoes. "So he was upset while she was dating them but he would be fine with her seeing them after she gets engaged to him? When did she think that would be okay with him?"

Lanie sat down beside him. "Well at least they made up so we'll see how it works out."

_**Interrogation Room 2:00 the next morning**_

Lanie and Esposito woke up with Ryan talking to them. "Jenny is in labor, Lanie you have to help her please."

Esposito jumped up and went over to wake up Castle and Beckett. "Hey Castle, you guys have to get up."

He opened his eyes while Beckett burrowed her head deeper in his chest. "What is it Sito?"

"Jenny is in labor, Lanie needs all of us to help. Come on wake up the boss lady."

Castle sat up bringing Beckett with him. "Come on Kate, we have to get moving Jenny is in labor."

Kate jumped up but turned her back to them quickly remembering that her pants were undone. She smiled at Castle. "Oops, forgot about that."

Kate went to get the captain and the wife of one of the officers that happened to be a nurse. Several gathered in the observation room and the others waited out in the main part of the precinct. Castle did what he does best, he called a local bakery that was in operation even though the snow was still falling. He ordered breakfast for the precinct knowing that after this excitement they would not be going back to sleep. He also called a local store owner he knew and arranged for baby supplies to be sent to the precinct for Jenny and Ryan. He knew he wasn't a cop or anything in the medical field but his fame and money made it possible for him to help when and where he could.

He walked back in interrogation where they had positioned Jenny toward the wall facing Lanie and the nurse so no one could really see anything. Kate looked up when he walked in. "An ambulance can't get here right now, too many accidents and things like that. It's called triage or something and they don't consider childbirth immediate when they have so many accidents or people suffering from hypothermia."

Lanie looked at Jenny. "We're fine, we can do this. I've done it before in an emergency so let's just help you have this baby, you pitch and I'll catch."

Jenny laughed. "I'm glad you have so much confidence because I'm scared."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and LT stepped in with a big box. "Castle this was delivered for you." He took the box and LT quickly stepped back out.

Kate looked at him as she helped him open the box. "What is it Castle?"

"I had this delivered because we couldn't just go with no baby supplies, I'm not a cop or doctor but this I can do. We have a few outfits, diapers, blankets, wipes, bottles and formula just in case they are needed. A baby seat that is also a car seat because I didn't know if you had one already. Food for adults should be here soon but I figured that baby needed to come first."

Kate leaned over and kissed him. "You are such an amazing man, I love you."

He pulled her close. "I love you too."

Ryan hit him on the shoulder. "Thanks man, we owe you."

He shook his head. "You owe me nothing, consider it the first baby gift from us."

_**Interrogation Room noon the same day**_

Jenny was sitting against the wall buddle up with their daughter when Captain Gates stuck her head in. "We just got a call, an ambulance is on its way just so you and the baby can be checked out, and although we know Dr. Parish did a great job along with the nurse assisting I also agree that they need to be checked out. Lunch is here if anyone wants to eat and then they think that the ones who live relatively close can start trying to head home. Stay home the next couple of days, well Ryan you are on leave for your family medical leave beginning today. The rest of you take two days off unless you get called in."

Kate stood up. "I'm not hungry I think I just want to go home." She put her hand out to Castle. "Let's go home Rick, I need a shower and a change of clothes. I feel so grimy right now."

The captain smiled. "I'll ignore the fact that you just told me you live with Mr. Castle."

Beckett smiled at her. "Like you didn't know it." They started out of the room holding hands after hugging their friends.

Castle turned around and looked at Jenny. "So we good to go in about 6 weeks?"

Jenny nodded. "I think we can even make it in 4 weeks."

He smiled and turned to Kate. "We're going home to set a date in about 4 or 5 weeks."

_**Epilogue:**_

Five weeks later everyone cheered as Rick and Kate Beckett-Castle came out of the reception holding hands headed to the town car waiting to take them to the hotel and the next day they were leaving on their honeymoon. When they got in the town car she leaned into him. "You know I love you more than I ever loved anyone, right babe?"

He nodded. "Yes Mrs. Castle and I love you too."

She smiled and kissed him. "I have a wedding gift for you."

"You gave me a wedding gift already, we exchanged them a couple of nights ago."

"I have another one for you." She climbed on his lap facing him and then after kissing him she leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I'm pregnant, we're having a snowstorm baby Rick."

He smiled. "Best surprise ever."

**THE END!**


End file.
